


Rites of Spring

by misura



Category: Dragon's Winter - Elizabeth A. Lynn
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Karadur and Azil get caught in the rain.





	Rites of Spring

Shelter after a sudden downpour that had soaked both of them to the bone was found in a simple village inn, Karadur's appearance too bedraggled for anyone to recognize him for who he was.

His commanding voice might have given it away, still, but it was Azil, used to travel in order to practice his trade and collect songs and stories who had spoken to the inn-keeper, requesting a room and a hot meal to be brought up, displaying a purse that reassured without impressing.

The room was cold, the fire in the hearth young. Azil shivered in his wet garments; Karadur bade him strip, answering Azil's small grin with one of his own, for while the request was not new, these were serious circumstances. A man might catch the coughing sickness and thereby his death if left without heat for too long.

As Azil stripped, Karadur attended the hearth, summoning the fire that belonged only to Dragon with barely a thought. Too focused on his task, he only noticed the expression on Azil's face after it was done.

"Dost fear me?" asked Karadur, feeling like a boy, caught.

"My mother would call using magic merely to hasten a fire that will be burning merrily on its own soon enough sheer laziness," Azil replied, voice steady enough.

Karadur smiled, knowing well enough the steward of Dragon Keep would say no such thing. "Would she?"

"Not if it's you, probably," admitted Azil. "You should give your own clothes a chance to dry, too. I'd not have it said I was so irresponsible as to take Dragon riding with me and brought him back sick."

"For the moment, they'll dry well enough while still on my body," Karadur said. The fire roared. "I would not have our meal interrupted - or postponed. You need to eat."

"As if you're not hungry yourself." Azil sat on the edge of the bed, a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"Not for food," Karadur said, watching him with a dragon's eyes, covetous and possessive.

Azil laughed, as free from cares or worries as, according to his mother, he was from sense, and held out his hands, in offer and invitation both.

Karadur watched him for a moment more, enjoying the sight, before leaving the fire to burn as it would, shedding his wet clothes on the floor until he reached the bed, and Azil, whose eyes were laughing still.


End file.
